The Fight
by deathwinged
Summary: Another "I couldn't find you" take, but from Kate's view. Can be paired with other fic Dear God.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lost or Lost related. Title is from Avenged Sevenfold's song The Fight.

A/N: Spoilers for ep 6:14, longshot/doubtful spoilers for 6:15/16.

Summary: Another "I couldn't find you" take, but from Kate's view. (Can be paired with other fic Dear God.)

I have no clue what just happened. First thing I see is the sun shining down and everyone is trying to enter the sub. Next thing I know I am on the ground, my head hits some boxes, and my shirt is flooded with the color red. This can't be good. I'm not exactly sure what has happened to me as it was all too fast. Quickly I am being carried off, and I wrap my arms around his neck. It's Jack, Jack Shepard to my rescue, once again.

Was this the end? I know I have been shot and am bleeding all over the place, am I done for? With all the bad things I have done was this my ending? To finally have another chance to get off this island, ironically I get shot and now have to stay? This island really has it in for me.

I'm being carried by Jack and he places me down on the bench, he's trying to stop the bleeding and I'm not sure if it's working. I'm going in and out of consciousness asking about Claire and calling out for Jack. As I think that things are getting better faintly hear everyone arguing about something. I'm too weak and losing blood that I can't sit up and see what's wrong.

Here I am thinking that we've made it out but I find myself underwater. Someone pulls me up and hands me over to someone else.

"You gotta take Kate out of here", I hear him yell.

I'm too weak and disoriented to fight with him, I quietly go with Hurley. We make it back to one of the islands, and we fall to the ground.

"Kate?" Hurley asks. "Kate are you okay?"

"Hurley?" I cough.

"Yeah. Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"You were shot in the arm, then there was a bomb, then the sub exploded."

"Where is everyone?"

"They're still down there."

"What? Where's Jack?"

"He's still down there too."

"We can't leave him there Hurley. We need to go get him." I say trying to stand up.

"He told me to get you out of there. He probably got himself out."

"Then where is he Hurley? He's not here." I say showing that we are the only ones on the beach.

"He has to be here somewhere."

"He can't be still down there Hurley. He can't be."

"We'll find him. I promise." Hurley assures me as he takes my good arm and places it over his shoulders. "We'll walk up and down the beach until we do."

Going as fast as we could, we made our way along the beach looking for Jack. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. If we don't find Jack, I don't know what I'd do. He can't die, I won't allow it. The farther we walk, the more tired I get, and still no signs of Jack or anyone. I'm starting to think that he didn't make it.

"Hurley…" I sigh. "We've been walking for a while now Hurley, there's no one."

"Just a little bit more Kate, you can do it."

"We should have found them by now. There's no one."

"Hey you can't think like that. You don't do that. Jack wouldn't want you to think like that."

"We don't even know if he's alive."

"He is. He has to be. He's Jack." He grins. "Things went really bad between you two didn't they?"

I look at him then back down.

"It's okay. I asked Jack and he didn't give me a straight answer either, but I figured it out anyway."

"It's difficult." I say.

"What relationship isn't? Just don't do something that you know you'll regret."

"Try telling Jack that."

"I think he knows that now. He's a tough dude to break."

"You can say that again." I laugh.

"You guys will work it out. I know it."

"Thanks Hurley. But if that were to happen, Jack needs to be here."

"We'll walk a little bit more and if we don't find anyone we'll call it a night, deal?"

"Deal."

So we proceed on our search with only the moon as our light. We keep walking and still no one.

"Hurley we need to stop. I don't think I can take much longer, my arm is killing me."

Hurley stops and takes a look around. I see him squint at something but I can't make it out.

"Just a little bit more, I think I see something." He says dragging me along for some more.

We move closer and closer to the dark object near the shore. Once I get a clear look of what it is, I sigh in relief.

"Jack…" I call out. "I couldn't find you…I couldn't find you." I cry, entering into his embrace.

He's alive and that's all that matters. There was no way that he was going to go down without a fight. I asked about Jin and Sun and he sadly nodded his head. Hurley and I start to cry as Jack gets up and walks away. I look at him and I know that it has finally taken a toll on him. He's looking up, letting each pent up emotion out. I watch him walk back towards us and is quiet.

"We need to get off the beach." He says taking control.

I nod at him and Hurley moves to pick up Sawyer. I throw my good arm over Jack's shoulders and he puts his around my waist. As we're walking through the jungle we don't speak, we're all quiet.

I know that this isn't the end. It's just the beginning.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

I'm thinking about maybe writing another Jate mini-series in the ending of Lost. Not sure if it'll be like my AU ones or about them on the island. Any ideas?


End file.
